Reactions
by Bittersweet Blossom
Summary: Because when Percy Jackson went missing, everyone had a reaction. It's just that some were better at hiding it than others. Drabbles through different character's perspectives of when our young hero goes missing.
1. Annabeth

**Yep, I probably should be working on my other stories now. However, thanks to a request by EVERanOptimist, I've decided to start this one. It's about different character's reaction's to when Percy goes missing. They're drabbles, so expect 'em to be short. Also, I'll do my best to keep 'em in character, but I also want to give you people reaction's you normally wouldn't expect. **

**Also, this story does NOT have a schedule, so I cannot garentee when I'll update, but I can garentee that this story will not be left or forgotten. I don't know how many characters I'll do, but I'll have to run out eventually, right? (: **

**So thank you for reading, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth was good with not crying in front of people, at not showing too much emotion. She had only slipped up a couple times, all of them in front of Percy. So what exactly was she to do when it was Percy she wanted to cry about?<p>

Annabeth held them in, all the tears.

Annabeth held them in; she took a shaky breath and started looking for him.

For 3 days.

And then Jason shows up, and all she really wants to do is punch him. Annabeth just_ knew_ Jason's appearance had something to do with Percy disappearance, so naturally, she wasn't very friendly.

Can you blame her?

But it didn't matter how Annabeth treated Jason, because it just wouldn't bring Percy back. And that's all Annabeth wanted.

Every single person that she ever cared about left her. But Percy didn't, for almost five years; he stood by her side no matter what. When she still trusted Luke, when she was a jerk to him when she found out his heritage (which, in retrospect, wasn't very wise). It didn't matter what Annabeth said or did to him; Percy stood beside her.

So of course, he had to go and get himself captured, didn't he?

Because the fates were cruel, and Percy had to leave her too.

But it didn't matter what happened, Annabeth would hold in the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, hope you liked. Probably not what you were expecting, no? Haha, so review and give me your thoughts!<strong>

**Also, if you have any questions about the story or suggestions for a character, leave it in a review. Thank you. **

**Bu-bye. **


	2. Clarisse

**Hey, Everyone. I bring you chapter two! These are fun to write, and since they're short; it doesn't take too much time. Weirdly enough, I put this one in 1st POV instead of 3rd. I would switch it to 3rd, but I like how it sounds. Though, I'll probably do the rest in 3rd. **

**: Haha, it's like you're psychic. I am going to do the Stolls, but it probably won't be all that funny, though there will be touches of humor. Thanks for the review!**

**lotlot: Yeah...but Annabeth tends to blame Percy for things that aren't has fault (ex: Rachel liking him, though she certainly also blamed Rachel...), but I totally see your point. Thanks for the review! **

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: First, let me say: I love your pen-name, haha. Also, interesting idea. Feel fry to use it, but I'll try and write it. **

**EVERanOptimist: Yeah, I plan a chapter for all of them. I also want to some of the more minor characters, just to get their thoughts also.**

**xLittle Black Star: Thanks. I've read other stories with Annabeth's reactions, and well, they just seemed OOC to me, so that's another reason why I took up this story. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Being a child of Ares, I had a reputation to uphold. I was tough, a fighter, and didn't take anyone's crap. I was Clarisse La Rue, and I had a rep to uphold.<p>

So when that idiot son of Poseidon got captured, I couldn't very well let anyone know I cared. Because I didn't.

I couldn't let anyone know I was worried. Because I wasn't.

All I could do is suggest that he got eaten, or got tired of Annabeth and ran away, or that maybe, being the idiot that he is, insulted another god and got himself killed.

Of course, that didn't really help the situation. But I maintained my rep, and that's all that really matters, right?

Right.

So, when 3 days passed and we still hadn't found Percy, I still had to keep my rep. I shrugged it off, said that he was most likely dead or captured or something and that we probably wouldn't find him. Of course, Annabeth threatened me with her knife. But I just narrowed my eyes, and growled. Get over it, I had said. And I still kept my rep.

So we find out Percy's at some Roman Camp, probably not even able to remember his name or how to hold a sword right. I just talked about how we'll probably kill each other. It was true of course. And, like previous mentioned, my reputation as the tough daughter of Ares remained.

But deep down, I actually cared. I'm mean, Percy's an idiot (and he insulted my dad), but having your memories stolen and being plopped into the enemy camp? Yeah, he didn't really deserve that.

Didn't he already save the world? Yeah, you'd think once would be enough.

And deep down, I was worried. Annabeth didn't call him _Seaweed Brain_ for nothing. Percy just wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box, and he probably wouldn't even notice that he was surrounded by the enemies until they were about to kill him.

And then of course there was that fact that Percy was a Greek, and Greeks and Romans clashed. How would Selina put it? Oh, yeah. _Worse that plaid and stripes_; Greeks and Romans clashed worse than plaid and stripes.

But it didn't really matter how I felt, now did it? Because I was a daughter of Ares. I was tough, a fighter, and I didn't take anyone's crap. And I certainly didn't worry about a stupid Son of Poseidon that managed to get himself caught up in another prophecy, now did I?

Because I was a daughter of Ares, and I had a reputation to uphold. Because I am Clarisse La Rue, and that's exactly what I did.

And that's all that really matters…

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, review and give me your thoughts. Also, just to warn you, this is probably one of the longer chapters, most will be a little shorter. Just warnin' ya. <strong>

**Also, questions and suggestions? Put 'em in a review. (:**

**Bye. (: **


	3. Lou Ellen

**I hate Winter, sad really, since I really love snow. But I always get sick during the Winter (the type that leaves your nose runny and your mind foggy) and it always throws me off my entire schedule. Like, for instance, it took my an hour to write this. Bleh.**

**So, yeah. That's why I haven't been updating. I don't even want to think of the headache I'll get trying to write an entire chapter. So, yeah...sorry. I promise all update all my (active) stories when I'm feeling better. Yep, thanks for understanding. **

** By the way, this is chapter features Lou Ellen's thoughts. She's a very minor character, only mentioned once in _The Lost Hero_, but that's part of the reason why I liked writing this chapter. She doesn't have a definite personality, so I had more breathing room. **

**EVERanOptimist: Thank you. (:**

**Anime Princess: Yeah, got them on the list. Thanks for the review!**

**AngelWings178: You're right... Thanks!**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: Yeah, I realized this also, kind of ironic, actually. When I signed up on this sight, I had originally wanted to do Percy/Annabeth stories, but so far, I haven't found a topic about them to really interest me or stick with. As always, thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Sad, really.<p>

I didn't know him all that well. Just another guy at camp. Of course I heard the stories.

Who hadn't?

Percy Jackson: hero of Olympus, boyfriend to Annabeth Chase, and great for ticking off immortal beings.

Of course, I wasn't there during the Titan War. My mom, Hecate, claimed me after the war. But I could still see it in the way Percy acted: he was a hero. He didn't flaunt it either, which just made me want to actually know him more.

Who wouldn't want to be friends with a hero (and a modest one at that)?

But that didn't really mean anything, I still didn't know Percy.

So when he disappeared, I wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Sad? Worried? Angry? Truly, I didn't really feel much. Maybe slightly worried, but only because it was sending camp into a frenzy.

Who knew one camper could stir up such a fuss?

And so I felt guilty, with the whole camp in a panic, and me just wondering.

_Who really is Percy Jackson?_

Because I just didn't know him.

So, for now, I would just continue to wonder.

And still not feel much, because I didn't know Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Lou Ellen. Review and give me your thoughts. <strong>**Thanks.**

** Ciao. **


	4. Grover

**I really need to choose a POV and stick with it, haha. Anyways, I bring you chapter four, Grover style.**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: I love your reviews; they're always long, haha. Glad you liked how I did her, and I feel the same way. There was this huge importance about minor gods at the end of the last series, and all of the 7 members of the next great prophecy are all of major children. it just kind of irks me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Panic filled Grover the second he heard of Percy's disappearance. All he wanted to do was drop everything and go find his best friend. They even shared an empathy link; Grover would be the best to find him.<p>

But something was wrong.

No matter how hard Grover tried, he couldn't reach Percy. It's like Percy somehow dissolved it, expect that Percy couldn't do that. And Percy couldn't be dead either, because well, Grover wasn't a patch of daisies or anything…yet.

And so the worry continued.

Scenarios filled Grover's head, of Percy getting hurt or dying. They didn't help. Grover carried around a stash of tin cans for his nerves. They didn't help either.

Grover took breaks from his being Lord of the Wild (who cares about the wild when your best friend is missing?) whenever he could to go look for Percy. Grover searched everywhere he could think, and also had other satyrs on the job also.

And having Jason there didn't help. It only served as a reminder to Grover's missing best friend. Jason was a good leader, but not in the way Percy was. Jason was a nice kid, but still, he was no Percy. Jason was a son of the king of the gods, but funnily enough, Grover always preferred Poseidon anyway.

And Grover continued to look. When Grover got goat-knapped by a Cyclops, Percy was there to find him. How could he not be there for Percy when he was taken? So he continued to look; Grover _needed_ to find Percy almost as much as Percy _needed _to be found.

But still there was nothing.

And the empathy link still wasn't working.

Panic.

Grover continued to panic.

_Why wasn't it working? _

Grover continued to worry, and continued to search, and continued to find nothing.

Percy had been there when he was taken, and now Grover wasn't there for Percy.

What kind of best friends was he?

And the empathy link still continued not to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you liked Grover's thoughts. Up next is either Thalia or Nico. Review and give me your thoughts (or the chapters and who to do next).<strong>

**Thank you. **

**Bye. (:**


	5. Chris

**Ergh, okay; give me a few sentences to explain. My laptop broke; I now, it sucks (currently on my mom's). I didn't really want to update this story, considering that the next few chapters were already written and saved on my laptop. So, instead of just rewriting those chapters, I decided to just do another person entirely (because I really lie the way their written on my laptop). My laptop (which is currently being fixed) should be back soon, and I will update not only this sotry, but also The Word on Percy Jackson when I get it back. I cannot update that story because it's not a detailed plan... saved to my laptop, and I have no desire to write a chapter on here, thus screwing up said plan. **

**So, sorry. I really am. Anyways, because both Thalia and Nico are already written on my laptop, this chapter will be featuring... Chris! Yeah... again, sorry.**

**Because I've gotten a lot of request, here are the characters I plan on doing thus far, just to give you an idea: Thalia, Nico, Chiron, Drew, Katie, and the Stolls. If you have any requests, tell me them in a review. **

**LAUGwithaSMILE: Yeah, I figured Grover would act that way. This is a bit off-topic but, I hate how they portray him in the movie. Grover's cool, but he's not some sarcastic ladies man. So yeah, I tried to keep him in character best I could. Thanks for the review!**

**FindingBella: Wow, tears? ... That makes me feell... effective (awkward word), that I made you have a reaction. Thanks for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Missing, missing<em>, missing<em>.

Percy Jackson was _missing_.

Gone without a _trace_.

_Where _could he be?

_That_ was the million dollar question.

Just where did their _hero_ go? Just how were they going to find the _Hero of Olympus_?

What if they _couldn't_ find Percy?

Chris refused to believe that it was even an option. Not finding Percy Jackson? His presence _permanently_ forgotten from Camp Halfblood?

It just _wasn't_ an option. He _wouldn't_ accept it as reality, _even_ if that's how the situation presented itself.

He _refused_ to even consider it as a possibility.

So he thought about the _guilt_ instead. Because last time he was on the _wrong_ side, because last time, he sided with the titans, _only_ coming to his friends near the _end_.

Chris knew they didn't mean for him to see, but he saw the looks some of the campers gave him. The stares of distrust, as if they were watching him, like a parent would a child. Waiting for him to mess up, to run off again and join the enemy.

He was on the wrong side last time; it was just too easy to believe it might happen again.

Guilt.

Chris knew it was irrational. He didn't do anything _this time_, yet he was still reminded, he did something during _the last war_.

What if he messed up again? What if he ran off, just to help the enemy again. As they say, history repeats itself.

But Chris wouldn't accept it. He would make a difference this time. And that started with finding his friend.

So they were going to find Percy. That's what Chris promised himself. Because Percy immediately took him back in, didn't even bat an eyelash. Because Percy had trusted him, so now they were going to find him.

Chris wanted to believe it could be repayment. Percy – along with the rest of Camp Halfblood – took him back in, maybe if he helped find Percy… maybe… maybe it repay his treachery (if only, if only).

They would find Percy, defeated the giants, and keep Gaea from waking.

And this time, Chris would not only be there with his friends in the end, but he'd be there with them in the beginning too.

Because he started on the wrong side in the Titan War, and that wasn't going happen this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ergh, I can't really say I like this chapter, but gimme your thoughts and review, please. I think it could use a better flow, it seems a little choppy to me, so, sorry about that also. <strong>

**See you soon (hopefully), Bye. **


	6. Nico

**After not updating for forever and a day, I am back! With me, I bring the Nico chapter you all have been requesting; I really hope it meets your expectations! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>If Nico were the slightest bit sadistic (and being the son of Hades, it was hard to imagine he wasn't), he probably would've found the situation at least a bit humoring. Less than two years ago, the young boy wanted nothing more than his sister back and the son of Poseidon to drop dead, so Nico would never have to deal with the older boy again.<p>

And now that's exactly what might be happening, seeing as Percy would be staying at a camp full of Greek-despising Romans. Except that Percy was his friend, he wasn't sadistic, and now, he wanted nothing more than for the son of Poseidon to come _back_.

It didn't take long for the son of Hades to figure out where Percy was (or where he was going to be, at least). He knew it the second he laid his eyes on Jason. Nico remembered the feeling well, seeing Jason in Camp Halfblood. His breath had hitched and his stomach had dropped. It was so wrong and unsettling and Jason just _didn't_ belong there. He belonged at Camp Jupiter with Reyna and Hazel and Dakota. Just like Percy belonged at Camp Halfblood with Annabeth and Grover and every other one of his friends.

Still, Nico had felt relieved when he knew where Percy was because, maybe, somehow he could find Percy and make sure he was okay, just as Percy had done for him two years ago. However, all that he felt when he got to a Camp Jupiter without Percy also being there (memories or no memories) was panic. Because he was supposed to be there. Switched leaders was what Hera had done, not switch one leader and steal the other.

So when Nico realized that he had no idea where Percy was, where he could be, or how to find him, that's when it really all came crashing down.

He felt guilty, for he never told Percy what a friend he really had been. For never really apologizing for getting Percy locked up by his dad. For never letting Percy know that in the end, Nico had truly needed someone to reach out and help him in those months that had passed since his sister's death, just as Percy had done.

Nico also felt panicked, similar to how the son of Hades felt when his sister had gone on the quest and hadn't come back. He could only hope Percy's fate wouldn't be the same. But heroes always had a tragic end, didn't they? And Percy was nothing if he couldn't be called a hero.

But most of all, Nico felt terror. There were very few people that Nico actually trusted, especially since the death of his sister. And he though the son of Poseidon could be annoying and painfully oblivious, Percy was one of those people. And there was no way Nico could lose one of them, Percy included.

And even though Nico hated to admit it, he was still just a kid, only thirteen. And he was scared. He felt just as helpless as he had when he lost his sister, if not more, because wasn't he a powerful demigod now? Shouldn't he be more than just a scared kid _again_?

* * *

><p><strong>...And how was it? Like previously stated, I try to get a different perspective on each character, show their emotions about Percy's disappearance in a believable, but not yet previously though of way. So, please, review and tell me how you think I did. <strong>

**And guess what? I finished The Word on Percy Jackson! Hopefully, Kitchen Duty will also be completed soon. This story is a bit different, since there is no real set chapter limit/expectation. I'll probably just keep updating until I either run out of chapters (or new "reactions") or you all get sick of me. **

**Up next will most likely be Thalia who I'm considering writing through 2nd person POV. 2nd person can be a bit tricky, but when done right, it's a really unique and interesting way to write a chapter/story. Thoughts? **

**Anyways, thanks fro reading and reviewing, until next time...**


	7. Thalia

**Hey! I Bring you chapter 7, Thalia! It was interesting to write, if not a little difficult. 2nd POV is always a little tricky. On top of that, I was trying to get inside Thalia's head, and write this to the rhythm I thought her thoughts came to her, so it also is a little different from my usual writing style. Not to mention that I use "and" too many times for _anyone's_ own good. Anyways, hope you like it. **

**And thank you to everyone who enjoyed how I portrayed Nico. It's sometimes hard to give characters feelings/reactions you think they have because they often don't show what they're feeling, which makes it hard to pinpoint their character, per say.**

**Also, I got _The Serpent's Shadow (_last book in_ The Kane Chronicles) _todayand I can't wait to start reading it! Anyone else going to read it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>You can only remember being angry at first. So, so angry; you wanted to take a rock, a sword, anything, and smash it in half, break it to pieces.<p>

_How can this happen_, you had thought. It was always with a hint of bitterness, though, because you already knew.

The world needed another hero, and it was going to be Percy. Because it was always Percy. Whether you liked it or not, whether the gods liked it or not. And certainly whether Percy himself liked it or not. He never got the choice; he _always_ played the hero.

Your second thought is to go find him, to save him, even if he's fought Kronos and Hyperion and countless monsters, even if he probably can handle himself (and probably doesn't want saving either). But still, you're a hunter; you're trained to do this. You think, with childish hope, that if anyone can find Percy, it would be you.

However, it doesn't take much to snap you back into reality.

_Jason_.

You meet him in the mountains, in a cave with two friends. You're so happy to see him, and it's in that instance that you know that if Percy hadn't gone missing, then you wouldn't have found Jason. And you're not sure how to feel about that.

You're happy and sad and frustrated all at once, and what you wouldn't give to be a normal person, to leave everything behind and just take your brother and your friends with you.

And it doesn't take long for you to realize what needs to happen. Maybe it's the immortality, maybe that's somehow given you wisdom, but you soon get it. You weren't gong to find Percy, and neither would Annabeth or Grover or Tyson. Percy was going to find his own path at the Roman camp, and you knew he can do it.

Percy was strong. He could fight his way to the top of the Roman Camp, and probably say a stupid thing or two while he did it. Because that's just who he was, or at least that's what he was to _you_. A fighter (who was always just a bit oblivious).

And you finally get to know Jason and you're happy; you brother isn't dead and you finally get to actually know him. But you're still angry and sad and frustrated, because even if you know Percy will be okay, he should've been done with prophecies and almost dying. It should've been someone else's turn to play the hero (but, you always remind yourself, there are seven heroes this time).

So with Percy and Jason and a war, all you really end up feeling is bittersweet.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I wrote this chapter twice, once with 3rd POV and once with 2nd and I found myself liking the 2nd better, but that might just be me. Also, i had to fit in how Thalia felt about Percy and Jason, which gave the entire chapter this whole bittersweet feeling to it, so any comments on that? Anyways, review and tell me what you think, please!<strong>

**Also, once I finish _Kitchen Duty_ (my tratie fic), I'm starting a Leyna (LeoxReyna) story, so be on the lookout! **

**Up next: Rachel, Katie, or Chiron. Thoughts? **


	8. Katie

**Sorry for the wait, but I was trying to write a Chiron or Rachel chapter, but I kept having writer's block and ended up not being able to get my message across correctly. So, I took a break and wrote this Katie chapter, which was decidedly easier (which make sense, considering I've written a multi-chapter Tratie fic). I'm still going to do a Rachel and Chiron chapter, but they might be later in the story than originally planned.**

**And thank you to everyone who thought I did well with the 2nd POV; It was certainly interesting and I'm considering it was Rachel as well. And thank you once again to anyoen who reads or reviews this story; you all mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Katie always had the weird ability to take a major crisis into stride without freaking out whilst also being able to keep her cool. However, at the same time, the smallest thing seemed to disrupt her day, sending her into chaos. So while a Stoll prank would send her into a yelling fury, learning that they would be going to Manhattan to fight the Titan Army was taken with only an unsurprised nod.<p>

However, even with the strange personality quirk, Percy Jackson's disappearance was more than enough to shake Katie up.

And with this earthquake-like change to her life, Katie found herself asking why a lot after Percy's disappearance, which was something she had never really done before, considering said "personality quirk".

_Why did Percy Have to disappear?_

Though the camp wasn't going to crumble without Percy's presence, there was always the feeling of something missing. It was almost the same feeling as the empty Olympus during the Titan war or when Camp Halfblood was missing Chiron the year Thalia's tree was poisoned. Camp Halfblood was the same place, but it was lacking something that had made it distinctly special. It was similar to if the forest suddenly vanished or if Mr. D just randomly started calling them by the right names. It just wasn't _right_.

_Why did Jason randomly appear?_

Having new demigods show up at camp was nothing to ponder, really. Especially after the Titan War (thanks to Percy's agreement with gods); new demigods came to camp all the time. However, Jason (along with Piper and Leo) were just so much older than the rest when they came in, considering the cat off was 13. Not to mention the fact that there was just something… different about Jason, even by demigod standards. And even though Katie tried to deny it (for there was no reason to judge Jason; she didn't know him), Katie always felt slightly uncomfortable in his presence.

_Why couldn't the last war have been the end?_

They had all fought before and some of them hadn't lived to see the end of the last war. Katie didn't want to imagine who could be lost this time around (since it was plainly obvious to most of the camp that a war was coming up). She didn't wan to imagine what another war, especially so soon after the last war, could do to her camp.

_Why now?_

_Why not some other generation?_

_Why did the peace have to be disrupted again?_

_Why did Percy Jackson disappear?_

_Why was _that _the start of a whole new prophecy, a whole new war?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Kaite seems OOC, but we really don't get all that much concerning Katie's character during the books. So please review and tell me how you think I did. <strong>

**On a semi-related note: I heard the first chapter of MoA has been released. I can't bring myself to look for it. So if the rumors are true, who has read it? Who hasn't? Why? (No spoilers, please.) Though, I'm still not sure if it's entirely true. **

**Thanks for reading! Any character suggestions. So far, I plan on wiritng a chapter for: Sally, Rachel, Chiron, Travis and Connor. Anyone else? (And sorry, I won't be doing the gods.) Anyone else? **

**See you soon!**


	9. Sally

**Hey everybody! I bring you chapter nine (we're almost at the 10 chapters mark, woohoo). Also, last chapter this story reached its 100 review mark, thank you all so much! You all are really amazing and I'm lucky to have such a widely-liked fanfiction. **

**Thank you to everyone who liked Katie's reaction. Like I said, it's hard to portray characters that have had smaller roles, seeing as you don't really have a hold on their personality. Also, thanks to everyone who replied to my MoA question also; I'm going to go read the first chapter soon.**

**I'm also considering changing the genre of this story, just because I don't think _friendship_ and _drama_ were necessarily the best choices.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson had endured a lot as the mom of a demigod, especially one as <em>experienced<em> (read: in danger all the time) as one Percy Jackson.

Sally had dealt with her son bringing home a hellhound and frequently disappearing, only to show up sometime later with stories of a dangerous quest and somehow managing to keep the world safer for a little while longer. She'd dealt with the entire world telling her he's dead on several occasions and dealt with the thoughts of her only son taking on an army with little hope of winning.

However, Sally had always thought camp was a safe place for Percy, especially once the second Titan War was over. Percy had lived his prophecy and survived it and beat an army and saved Olympus. He was done; his life would never be completely safe, but it wouldn't ever be as dangerous as it had been during that last year, during that war… or at least that's what Sally had thought. She really should have known better than to be fooled by a few months of peace.

Sally wouldn't ever forget the Iris Message she had received telling her about Percy. It was Chiron, and before she had gotten the message, she and Paul had been pleasantly discussing the idea of IMing Percy later that day. However, it was all shattered when Chiron had said but a mere two words, "Percy's disappeared."

She wasn't sure what to think or say, but after a few moments of silence Sally said, "We'll find him; he'll come back."

And although she knew everyone had to be thinking it, Sally didn't add the _he has to_.

And once the words had tumbled out of her mouth, she swiped and hand through the message (making it disappear), put her face in her hands, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short, sorry. Also, I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but their reaction of whatever character can but just after his initial disappearance or span the entire time Percy's gone. It just depends on the character.<strong>

**I've had a lot of people request that I do Tyson adn the answer is: ...probably not. I've seen several fics that feature Tyson and completely ruin his character and I really don't want to do the same. I can attempt to write a chapter for him, but I make no promises for one ever being in this story. **

**Alrighty, well please review and tell me how you think I did with Sally's character. See you next chapter! **


	10. Chiron

**Heh, long time no see. Sorry. But I come with a chapter, so could you possibly forgive me? Please? **

**Anyways, wow. A lot has changed since I've last been on this site. You can have cover-art for your story( not to mention the change in layout)? That's pretty cool. I kinda want to add some to my own stories, but seeing as I don't have enough talent to draw up something myself and I can't just take a random image from the internet (for obvious reasons), I'm sad to say that these stories will probably go without. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter nine. You people always make me feel amazing. And thanks to anyone who reads this story otherwise; you're amazing as well. (: **

**Either way, please enjoy the chapter. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Chiron had no problems admitting Percy was one of the greatest heroes he had the privilege to teach (and Chiron had taught a lot of heroes, mind you). Even though Chiron had originally had his doubts, Percy turned out to be not only the Savoir of Olympus, but also the child of the first Great Prophecy (and, seeing as how things were going, most likely a contender in the second as well).<p>

So when Percy disappeared, when yet another one of his pupils had left without the slightest trace as to where, he put his hoof down. Chiron told himself he wouldn't get close to another camper; he wouldn't bring himself to have an attachment to another hero. He couldn't. It was too saddening when their godly origins caught up to them. When they went missing or died a hero's death. When their fate played out, since it was almost always an unhappy one.

Still, he couldn't help himself with some of the new demigods. He was reminded of why he chose this gods-forsaken job in the first place. Chiron saw the spark in their eyes (a spark that had been removed from several of the older camper's, he noted) and the courage in their posture and couldn't help but _think they have so much potential_. But the thought was almost always followed by a more bitter: _but they most likely won't ever get to show it._

So slowly, Chiron pulled back, taking on the role of a reserved teacher rather than his usual mentoring styles. The older campers seemed to notice; they all looked at him with questioning eyes and confused expressions, gestures that he wouldn't respond to.

Because he couldn't afford to be close to another camper, not when they would most likely end up with the same tragic tale of heroes that seemed to haunt all of his closest pupils. And Chiron just couldn't tolerate that, not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Opinions? Rants? Please leave 'em in a review. <strong>

**Again, sorry for such a wait. On a random note, has anyone ever seen the anime (or read the manga) Death Note? I recently watched it after much berating from a friend, and I have to say, I loved it! Anyways, to anyone who has: did you like it? Favorite character? **

**I've gotten requests for Blackjack and I kinda wanna give it a shot, though I make no promises. Though, I do have a question: can Blackjack understand what people say? As far as I know, Blackjack can only understand Percy. Either way, does anyone know? (it'd be best if I knew one who or another before writing his chapter.) **

**See you soon (hopefully)! **


	11. Rachel

**Ahola, everyone! I didn't really expect to update this soon, but I highly doubt any of you will be complaining. Also, a big thanks to everyone who replied to my Blackjack question. It seems as though Blackjack can understand what people say. I was just confirming, seeing as I don't remember Blackjack ever directly doing anything in relations to what anyone (sans Percy) has said. **

**flipntwist: I love Arion; that horse had me laughing quite loudly on several occasions! Thanks for the review! **

**C: Thanks, your review was really nice. And I agree about the Chiron thing; my goal is to not only make it deep (I'm glad you thought it was), but also in-character. Because no matter how a good a story is, it really is hard to enjoy it when the characters just aren't themselves. Thanks for the review!**

**PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan: Thanks for the review! Also, I'd just like to point out that I love _Panic! At The Disco_. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the Chiron chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>You're the Oracle. This means, by most basic definition, that the Spirit of Delphi randomly takes over your body every once and a while and makes you sputter out foreboding prophecies that you won't be able to remember afterwards.<p>

That's it. You're not psychic, and you sure as Hades don't know everything. You're not some all knowing, magic being; in fact, less than a year ago you were just a semi-normal mortal (though, there should be some emphasis on the _semi_ part).

But the campers don't seem to get that. Don't seem to get that you know about as much about Percy Jackson's disappearance now as you knew about the gods' existence in the world when Percy had accidently sliced you with his sword at the Hoover Dam (which is to say: pretty much nothing). Don't seem to get that on this one, you're in the dark just as much as they are.

Still, they're come to you, everyday, expecting you to have answers and mystic powers that can tell them all where Percy is and why he's gone and when he's coming back (and that he's okay, always asking if Percy's okay). But you can't tell them anything except that you know nothing, and you feel guilty, because they always have so much hope in their eyes when they come to you, asking their questions. Especially the younger ones (because, to be honest, some of the newer, younger campers have a little bit of a hero worship concerning Percy Jackson).

But what else are you to say?

You certainly can't tell them that Percy's your friend too and that you miss him just as much as they do. You can't tell them that, yes, you also wished you had mystical dreams that would tell you how that idiot son of Poseidon was doing and when he'd be coming home. You definitely couldn't tell them that. That's not what they wanted to hear from their oracle (though, the campers didn't really want to hear what you were telling them now anyway).

You don't know why Percy went missing. And as much as you wished you had something, anything to tell you as to where he might be, you just don't. And that's all there is to it.

You're the Oracle, but that doesn't mean you know everything. All you've really got is a bunch of prophecies.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts? Concerns? Leave 'em in a review, please! <strong>

**I find it sad how Rachel is almost always the bad guy in a story (especially those high school centered fics). I loved Rachel's character, though I guess she could be perceived as a bit Mary Sue-ish at times. Still, I hate it when people go all Rachel bashing and stuff. She's pretty cool and not afriad to be herself, which I like. **

**Future Reactions Characters: Travis, Connor, Blackjack (though, this one isn't concrete), ...? Suggestions? I can't do any of the gods/goddesses, just cause they know what's going down. And I can't do Tyson because I doubt I could do his character justice. I've gotten a few requests to write reactions for dead characters like Luke. What do you think of that? If so, which ones? **

**Anyways, I hope to see you soon! Bye!**


	12. Travis

**Alrighty, so chapter 12. I had a couple suggestions to do Travis and Connor together, I ended up going against it. I feel that they get roped together a lot on fanfiction and even though they probably had similar friendships with Percy, their reactions to his disappearance might be different. So, anyways, that's why this chapter is Travis and next will be Connor. **

**A big thank you to everyone who liked how I did Rachel's character and agrees that Rachel bashing is annoying. Seriously, she's a cool character. **

**Also, I've decided how I'm going to go about this whole dead characters v. no dead characters. I'm going to do all the living character's reactions first in this story, and then follow it up with any dead characters. That way, anyone who doesn't want to read dead character reactions, well, they'll be at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Travis was no good at taking life seriously. Even during the Second Titan War, Travis had pulled the occasional prank, just to remind everyone (including himself) that there was no use in taking it all seriously. Especially since they were demigods; most of them probably wouldn't be given the chance to live a particularly long life, so might as well make it worth while whilst you still have it.<p>

When Percy went missing, Travis wasn't exactly sure what to do. He could feel the gravity of the situation pressing down around him in an almost suffocating manner. He wasn't sure whether he should make a joke or for once just shut up. He wasn't sure if he should try to help or just let Annabeth and all those other brainy people figure it out. Travis just wasn't sure.

Percy wasn't just anything demigod, nor just their leader (unofficially, at least), nor was he easily replaced. Percy was Travis' friend and even helped him out with the occasional prank (even when he knew that they were most likely going to get caught and that the consequences wouldn't exactly be pretty).

Still, Travis wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't bring himself to act serious; even if he knew the situation called for it (just as he knew Clarisse couldn't bring herself to say she cared, even though everyone knew she did). He couldn't bring himself to do much of anything besides be the idiot he always was. Keep the same façade he always did.

He could bring himself to give Annabeth his trademark Stoll smirk and say, "I don't know, Annabeth. Maybe he just went to find his brain; the gods know he needs it."

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to finish, "Or maybe someone took him, and he needs us. Maybe he's in some real trouble, and we need to find him."

But just because he couldn't say it doesn't mean it didn't constantly run through his head, now did it?

* * *

><p><strong>Travis was pretty easy to do considering I've been working on Travis' character for an entire fanfiction (Kitchen Duty). So, questions? Comments? Concerns? Thoughts? Leave it in a review, please. (:<strong>

**HEY, READ THIS PLEASE: I'll be posting a new story soon, as in, in the next week or two. It'll be surrounding our favorite son of Poseidon and most lovable daughter of Athena (so, three guesses as to who these two characters are). Also, it's pre-Heroes of Olympus, so it's a bit of an AU, in a sense. **

**Anyways, thank for reading. Bye! **


	13. Connor

**Sorry for the wait! My internet has been really wacky for the past few weeks and I finally had a chance to update. Sorry if it seems a little short or OOC, but Riordan didn't exactly give me a lot to work with concerning Connor's character, ya know? So I went with it, and this happened. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the Travis chapter; I love you enjoy this one as well! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Though Connor would probably never admit it out loud (he just wasn't the type of guy to go around preaching his feelings), Percy Jackson was one of his best friends. They weren't the type of friends who giggled and watched movies together or anything like that, but they were always sharing jokes and Percy and he did a lot of sparring during the Second Titan War in the arena, which surprisingly enough, was a good way to start a friendship. (Not to mention Percy was usually stupid enough to help out whenever Connor had plans of provoking Clarisse.)<p>

So, obviously it hit him hard when Percy randomly went missing. And not long after the Titan War, either! Connor would have probably been able to shrug it off if it was during the war, at least that made sense. More often than not, Percy was off saving world, rather than actually being a "normal" camper. But wasn't all that over? Wasn't there supposed to peace now?

It was weird, because Connor could also see how it was affecting everyone else as well. The son of Hermes had always been exceptional at reading people: their emotions, their reactions, their honestly in what their saying. He supposed it had something to do with being a son of Hermes.

So while he was dealing with his own little "where did Percy go?" troubles, he could see everyone else's as well… even if they did their best to hide it. How Annabeth just wanted to collapse, how Clarisse was worried in her own right, how Lou Ellen seemed dazed, how Chiron was backing off, reserving himself.

It was weird, watching the entire camp fall apart but stay exactly the same in Percy's disappearance. The same cabins, the same forest, the same people… but a missing leader, a missing _friend_. (A missing hope? That always was Percy's department; he never would seem to give up.) And Connor wasn't going to lie, it scared him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so Connor. Again, sorry if it seemed OOC. All we really get from Connor is that he's Travis' younger brother (they're not twins, people!) and that he fell out of a tree... yeah. So, anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, pretty please? <strong>

**See you soon! Next...? (: **


	14. Paul

**So, oh-my-gods I'm actually freaking updating. Tip to all you out there: changing school is _crazy hard_. Still, that isn't really an excuse for my, er, three month absence. Basically, here's what happened: I was crazy busy for about the first month. I didn't even have time to think about updating my stories. Once I had settled in, the lack of updating just made me lose my muse for writing in general, but most especially for Percy Jackson. The release of _The Mark of Athena_ coupled with the fact that I had reread the Percy Jackson series for a school project, well... that brought it back. **

**So... Am I back? I'm hesitant to say yes, just because chances are I'm going to have the craziest updating schedule EVER. However, make no mistake, I fully intend to finish this story and hopefully one day start another. I love all of you guys and I love writing, it's just a matter of fitting it in with my busy schedule and changing muses. So yes, this story will be finished, but the update schedule will most likely not be the consistent. Sorry. **

**So, without further ado, I bring you Paul's reaction. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>When most people get married, they generally don't have to deal with the thoughts of their stepson saving the world, almost dying, and doing just general destructive demigod-stuff. Paul, apparently, wasn't "most people".<p>

And he was customarily fine with that.

But now, with a crying Sally in his arms, he would do anything for a little normalcy. It's one thing for a child to run away, but to be kidnapped by a goddess who has a history of not liking Percy? It's a hard dose of reality—even if Paul still had lingering thoughts about how it must all be a dream—for life as a demigod, or at least one like Percy.

Though Paul would never be Percy's father, they had grown close over the past year or so. As it turned out, they had a lot and common, and Paul was even able to help Percy with some of his dyslexia problems. So yeah, he was hurt to by his sudden disappearance.

And who wouldn't be?

And yet, for whatever reason, Paul had this confidence for Percy that he couldn't quite explain. Percy could handle whatever that crazy goddess wanted from him because that's just who Percy is. That's just how the reckless demigod worked.

Percy was a fighter; he had taken on monsters and titans of gods before, so surely he could handle a goddess who didn't realize that she needed to find new heroes who hadn't already saved the world. He was intuitive; despite what his teachers though (and what his grades said), Percy was smart. He could figure out what to do and how to deal and find a way back to camp Halfblood just to show everyone he had survived some dangerous and reckless quest once again.

And for whatever reason, Paul believed Percy would be fine (because he couldn't do this, couldn't he? He would handle it, wouldn't he?), just as he always was. And so he continued to comfort Sally, whispering reassurance in her ear... because Percy would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, in writing this chapter, I basically thought along the lines of "Paul is a mortal, so he doesn't really get this whole demigod thing. Even Sally and Rachel get it better than he does, so he should have a slightly more naive reaction." That's not say he's unintelligent, but he'll just never understand the world of god and goddess simply because he's a mortal, so he might not truly get Percy's predicament or the consequences of it. In addition, Paul just has this supportive"let's do it" attitude (in my opinion, at least). **

**Anyways, thoughts and comments (even if it's just to tell me you hate me for not updating for so long), please? (: **

**Goodbye, and I really hope to be seeing you all soon with another update. **


	15. Leo

**Alrighty, so thankfully I was able to update this story without having another awkward 3/4 month gap...so yay for that!**

** On the other hand, I've sort of lost interest in this story. While it is still interesting getting into different character's minds and trying to accurately describe how they'll react to a certain situation... at the same time, there's only so many times you can cover the same subject before one gets bored of such a thing. So, I've decided that _this story will be ending at chapter 17_. As I'm sure you've guess (well, if you've read the chapter title that is), these last three chapters will be covering our three newest heroes reaction's (Leo, Piper, and Jason). I figure they'll be a great finisher to this story seeing as they all don't actually know Percy, but will all get different perspectives of who he is just based on how their minds are all set up differently. **

**In addition, I'll be starting a new story. It's Thalia-centric, which will be nice, seeing as it's a change in perspective. It should be up soon, at the latest it'll be up is at the end of _Reactions_****(or at least I hope, that is) **.** It's more angsty and has, er, darker themes... I guess that's the way to put it. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! I present to you... Leo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Leo kind of felt bad of Percy. Unlike himself, it was clear that Percy had a place where he belonged and was loved. A place where he was happy. Even Jason wasn't sure if the Roman camp missed him or had already moved on, but here at camp Halfblood? This place would stop at nothing to get their "unofficial" (because it didn't matter how "unofficial" it was, it was as obvious as Jason's feelings for Piper) leader back.<p>

So really, how could Leo not feel pity for the guy who had saved the world, only to get throw into another prophecy to try and do the same thing? Leo's life has been anything but a walk in the park, but even he couldn't imagine bearing the weight of the fate of the world on his back _once_, let alone _twice_.

But, even so, he doubted that's what the son of Poseidon wanted. Leo really doubted he would want pity from anyone, even if the son of Hephaestus didn't know the demigod in question even in the slightest. Maybe it was because, from what Leo had heard about the older demigod, Percy was kind of like Jason in a way. And the last thing Jason would want from anyone was pity.

It was just… in the way people talked about Percy. Pity was never an emotion in their voice. Loyalty, fear (though this was only when he heard from the Stolls about how terrifying a son of Poseidon could be when his bed was filled with shaving cream), and respect were all conveyed when people talked about who Percy was or all the trouble the demigod had managed to get himself in to. But pity? Not once.

So yeah, Leo really didn't know who Percy was… he still couldn't help the sadness he sometimes felt for him when he realized everything that Percy had lost by doing a life-swap with Jason. And other times, he couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly and think… _at least he didn't take away all that he loved himself._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this chapter has a little Leo-angst in it... but can you really say that's unnatural? He's always finding a way to beat himself up over his mom... it kind of makes me sad. I figured he'd even someone relate in back to this, and well, it wasn't that hard. <strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and well, if you have any thoughts or comment... you know what to do. Bye, my darlings. (: **


	16. Piper

**Err... I'm really sorry. On the up side, I got super high marks in all my classes this semester. On the down side, I've had little to no time for writing either. It makes me sad. I remember when I first made an account and was updating every few days. :(**

**Anyway, this is Piper, who by the way, always creeped me out a bit. (The whole "I can talk people into giving me cars" and "OMG JASON" things just sort of made me decided that she wasn't the most rational character...) But anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Thansk to everyone who reviewed! I think I'm gonna start doing PM replies, so they don't take up author's notes space. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Piper's first real description of Percy Jackson was a little underwhelming, and maybe just the slightest bit confusing.<p>

"He's an idiot, but he's a smart idiot. And he's saved the world, which makes it harder for us all to hate him for being such an idiot."

The oh-so-informative description was given to the daughter of Aphrodite by the always lovely Clarisse. (Catch the sarcasm, did you?)

Even after that, though, it was hard to find out why people loved Percy so much. Obviously, he saved the world… but every time she tried to figure out what Percy was actually like, she got the same thing. "Oh… he wasn't the smartest person, but he was funny. And strong. And sometimes kind of scary, but not as much as his girlfriend."

Or at least some variation of that.

However, as time when on, she started to understand. It was little hints here and there.

"He accepted me even after all I did against the Camp."

"He was loyal, no matter who it was to. Percy was always a friend."

"His powers were pretty cool... though not as cool as mine."

Not to mention all the stories Piper would hear from Annabeth when they would talk.

After a while, Piper could start to piece together the kind of person Percy might have been like. And well, he reminded her of Jason. Though green eyes and black hair wasn't her thing, they both had that same sort of leadership about them. It was natural; crowds were just drawn to them. Also, the son of Jupiter and son of Poseidon both had an air of power about them that brought respect and fear, even from people who didn't want to (or wouldn't) admit it.

And so Piper decided that she was actually really looking forward to meeting this Percy guy, because if he was like Jason (and had saved the world, too)… how bad could he really be?

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... I'm really not sure how Piper would react, but I figured it'd be a mix between why-is-he-so-missed and is-he-like-Jason... so that's what I did. VIRTUAL COOKIES to whoever can guess who the quotes are from (all but Clarisse's).<strong>

**There's only one chapter left, and while Jason isn't my favorite character, I feel like that chapter has to be pretty controversial. So maybe instead of just how he feels about Percy's disappearance, his own too? The Camp he's been placed into? **

**ALSO, I finally got around to making a tumblr and then realized that I really don't like anyone I know who has a tumblr... so, if you go to by profile, my link's up there. Follow me and I'll follow you back? (:**

**Hopefully, this last chapter can be done soon, bye!**


	17. Jason

**Okay, last chapter. This makes me want to cry, almost. It's always fun writing a story, especially with such great people like you being a part of it! I really hope you enjoy Jason's chapter, though it's more of a reflection rather than a reaction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Jason couldn't help but feel the slightest bit depressed when he would hear about missing camper Percy Jackson. It reminded him of his own lost home, and it made the son of Jupiter wonder if the campers back at Camp Jupiter missed him as much as the campers here missed Percy.<p>

Stories and legends of Percy, the hero of the Great Prophecy, were traded at the campfire and marveled at by younger campers. And if even half the legends were true, then it was with good reason.

However, the mention of the Son of Poseidon also filled Jason with a need to validate himself, to prove to Camp Halfblood that he was worthy of being their makeshift leader while their real one was absent. And while people like Annabeth and Grover openly accepted him, there were others still that didn't make their displeasure of his presence unknown.

And he just wasn't sure how to fix that. The son of Jupiter couldn't force the Greeks to accept him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. They weren't the evil, barbaric monstrosities as in Roman mythology, but they weren't _Roman_ either.

The Greeks were different… stranger, livelier, _messier_. They were tenacious and reckless and encompassed a battle style that had neither rhyme nor reason. Still, there were things about Camp Halfblood that made him marvel in wonder. Like satyrs that seek out and protect demigods, rather than beg from them. Camp Halfblood surrounded him with the other half of a coin he didn't know existed.

It often made him wonder… if he had the choice, would he let it happen all again? The leader swap? The loss of memory?

Was meeting Piper and Leo and Chiron and Coach Hedge worth the time he was losing with the people who had raised him and made him who he was? Was his life now worth leaving behind everything he had ever known?

The Roman sometimes thought about meeting Percy Jackson and asking him the same questions, as if his answers would somehow help Jason find his own. However, he'd quickly dispel the thoughts from his head, hoping that maybe visiting Leo while working on the Argo II or sparring with Piper in the arena would distract him from such useless thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really hope you enjoyed the fanfiction, especially since I really enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**_ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTE:_ a while back, I mentioned doing a Leo/Reyna story... I finally posted the first chapter, though it's more of a prologue. Either way, you should stop by and check it out (and maybe even leave a review or two *nudge nudge*). **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. (And you can visit my profile for more of my work, bye. (: **


End file.
